


Enemy Territory

by thephilosophah



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blood, Gen, Injury, kid has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: McCree gets drafted into Blackwatch, but the first day is mostly paperwork that he doesn't do himself. He doesn't trust anyone with anything in here, but he's supposed to work for them; he can't think in friend/enemy terms.(Blackwatch Week, day 3: Friends/Enemies)





	Enemy Territory

Jesse traces the line of his teeth with his tongue. His left canine is wobbly, and every few seconds he has to swallow the blood in his mouth. Before, on his way here, he'd just spit it - but the floor in here is shiny and the lady across from him seems scared enough already.

The imposing commander finally gets out of the room he'd been in, but the prettyboy commander stays inside.

"Come on", the imposing commander says, gesturing for Jesse to follow.

"You've been luggin' me around all damn day, where the fuck to next?"

"Last stop", he says, "and then you can rest, and we can talk more tomorrow."

Jesse scoffs and swallows his blood. "Yeah, we call this talking now", he growls, then, in a quiet murmur in Spanish: "It don't feel like registering at prison at all, nope, not one bit."

The commander laughs, and answers in the same language. "You'd been handcuffed if it were prison, boy." He looks over his shoulder, then, with glee in his eye. "You register for prison often?"

Jesse bluescreens for a moment - one, the commander knows Spanish, two, he heard Jesse even though Jesse barely heard himself, three, he caught Jesse's bluff - and he has to wipe the blood off his lip with a hand when he forgets to swallow. But then, his hand is filthy too, so he wipes his mouth again on his sleeve.

Thankfully the commander has turned around again so he doesn't see that.

This walk is longer than the others had been, so much so that the signs and labels are a different color in this side of the building. Yellow and white, with the occasional red cross. And here Jesse had thought they'd let him bleed through the night.

The commander stops in front of a door and knocks it twice. A woman, maybe in her thirties, answers looking like she just woke up.

The commander puts a hand on Jesse's shoulder and pushes him forward. Jesse mostly just strains to not scream at his dislocated shoulder.

"New blood", the commander says, "can you check him over for me, Ana? He can get registered tomorrow, but I need him healthy."

The woman - Ana - notices Jesse's reaction to being jostled, and reaches out to poke his shoulder. Jesse twitches.

"Yeah I think you dislocated his shoulder even worse."

"I did? I though the other one was - oh fuck. Sorry kid. Ana'll fix you up, don't sweat it."

Jesse is sweating buckets.

"I can't promise that it won't hurt", she says, and Jesse in now forming a puddle on the floor with his sweat, and soon they'll all drown.

At least, that's what it feels like, but when he looks the floor is dry.

"A'ight kid, come in", Ana says, then disappears in the room. "And Reyes, for crying out loud, if they're bleeding, pass them through medics _first_."

Jesse swallows blood and looks at the commander. Reyes. Commander Reyes. "How much is it gonna hurt, here, are we talking punch or wild animal mauling?"

Reyes raises his eyebrows. "I have to admit I've never been mauled by a wild animal. And listen, my pain tolerance isn't what I'd call average."

Jesse grabs his arm directly under the dislocated shoulder when its own weight starts to hurt. "Me neither."

Reyes whistles. "Damn, kid."

Jesse doesn't want to go in. But it'd be stupid to admit to the commander that he's scared of the medic. After all, it's not that he's not scared of Reyes - it's that Reyes already showed him mercy when he had a very good excuse not to. So he's earned a bit or reluctant trust.

Jesse would still place Reyes on the 'enemy' list. Hell, he's never going to trust that guy, Jesse is sure of it.

But he's the only person in this entire place that he can trust even a little bit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure it wasn't clear but i also didn't want to break the storyflow to expand on it, but blackwatch and deadlock got in a mass fight resulting in a lot of injuries and arrests, during which gabriel caught an injured jesse and negotiated his drafting. jesse was mostly confused that gabriel didn't kill him.  
> also, ana was napping in the infirmary.


End file.
